In modern construction, concrete and various concrete products are used in foundations and walls of buildings and other structures. While concrete has a relatively high thermal conductivity, it may be desirous to increase the R value or insulation value of the wall or structure. Plain or pre-finished insulation panels of various R values may be applied to the surface of the wall or structure.
In constructing wood framed buildings, an outer plywood or particle board panel is nailed to the wood frame to present a wall surface. Insulation panels are applied to the outside surface of the wall structure to increase the R value of the wall structure prior to applying a brick veneer siding, aluminum siding or other finishing surface.
Pre-finished insulation panels generally are configured to have a length which is twice the width. The common size is a 2'.times.4' insulation panel. The pre-finished insulation panels have a "tongue and groove" interlock on the longitudinal edge surfaces of the panel. One of the longitudinal edge surfaces will have a tongue formation extending along the surface and an opposite edge surface will have a recess or groove complimentary to the tongue formation. The tongue formation of one panel is inserted into the recess of a superior or adjacent panel when affixed to the wall surface to provide an insulation layer without gaps between rows of or adjacent panels.
The pre-finished insulation panels may have a broomed or striated pattern finish in natural colour or a paint ready grade. These pre-finished insulation panels may be applied directly to the wall surface and need not be covered with additional facade surfaces.
Glue has been used to affix the insulation panels to the wall surface. However, glued panels must be substantially destroyed in order to repair or replace the insulation panel or the wall panel or to obtain access behind the wall surface, adding to future repair costs.
Nails, screws or staples also have been used to affix the insulation panel to the wall surface. However, the nail or the like must pass through the insulation panel and into the wall. A direct path is provided for heat to be transferred from the inside of the building to the outside or vice-versa through the nail thereby reducing the R or insulation value of the insulation.
Clips have been proposed which are nailed or otherwise affixed to the wall surface. The clips have an interlock portion which conforms to the tongue and groove formation of the insulation panel. The clip is affixed to the wall surface and the interlock portion extends into the junction between panels to retain it to the wall. The interlock portion extends only partially through the thickness of the junction between the insulation panel eliminating any direct path for heat transfer. The overall or insulation value of the panel is thereby maintained. Such insulation clips have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,317,428, 2,831,222 or 4,299,069.
The prior art clips work satisfactorily to retain an insulation panel to a wall. When such a clip is installed on a lower edge surface, the bracket will act to both retain the panel to the wall surface and support the panel. Additional clips are required on the top edge surface and the side edge surfaces to retain the insulation panel to the wall surface. These clips are satisfactory if a clip can be installed on a lower edge surface of the panel. If a regular clip would be unsightly on the lower edge surface, special bottom clips have been proposed in order to adequately support the insulation panels. However, by having more than one type of clip, installation of the insulation panels can become more costly and inconvenient if the installer were to run out of one type of clip.
It is sometimes desirable architecturally to install the pre-finished insulation panels in a vertical orientation. The vertical orientation of the insulation panel is useful when installing insulation at or near the foundation where the fastening devices are held above the grade and above the waterproofing membrane. The prior art clips are not suitable for vertically mounting the pre-finished panels.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing an insulation clip having a detachable a fin which can retain and support an insulation panel regardless of the orientation of the insulation panel.
In particular, the disadvantages may be overcome by providing a clip with a fin which prevents sliding movement of the insulation panel relative to the insulation clip when the clip is installed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clip which when installed is concealed from sight and the elements of the weather permitting the pre-finished insulation panels to be installed either horizontally or vertically.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a clip for retaining an insulation panel or the like to a planar surface. The insulation panel has opposite edges provided with a tongue and groove formation for matingly interlocking with adjacent like panels. The clip comprises a piece of sheet material having a base adapted to lie flush on the planar surface upon which the insulation panel is to be mounted. The base is adapted to be secured to the planar surface. The clip has an interlock portion adapted to follow the contours of the joint between adjacent tongue and groove interlocks, one portion of which being in position to overlie within the joint interface and another portion of which being a position to underlie within the joint interface the groove. The interlock portion terminates within the thickness of the insulation panel to avoid visibility of the material of the fastener in the joint between the adjacent mounted insulation panels. The interlocking member has a slot extending substantially perpendicular to said base portion for receiving a fin member. The fin member engages the interlocking member and projects outwardly from the interlock member for engaging a cut in each of the opposite edge surfaces of the insulation panel whereby the fin member restricts relative sliding movement between the clip and the insulation panel when said clip retains said insulation panel to the wall surface.